Nihirizumu
by Zamtik
Summary: "La existencia es igual a vacío, monotonía, batallas, no hay cabida para otro tipo de necesidades, no hay sentimientos, ni sensaciones. Sólo... vacío..." One Shot por el cumpleaños de Ulquiorra


**- Notas-de-un-intento-de-Autora**: ¡Hola! Bueno, esto es un poco raro, considerando que tengo casi cinco meses (o quizás más, no lo sé) sin actualizar ni una historia, pero digamos que los desfases entre historias e inspiración me fueron demasiado frecuentes en este tiempo, espero eso sea suficiente excusa para salvarme. Bien, explico brevemente este trabajo experimental: Es una pequeña parte de aquél maravilloso especial sobre Ulquiorra Cifer que, de manera tan artística y necesaria, nos entregó Tite Kubo hace un buen tiempito ya, en forma de Manga. Me encantó esa revelación tan sustancial sobre su pasado, y considerando que cumple años el primero de Diciembre, lo vi totalmente necesario de redactar. Espero concuerden conmigo y, si les gusta un poco más de lo normal, me dejen un comentario, siempre es bueno saber la opinión del lector. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí

- **Sugerencia:** Nos vamos con las bandas sonoras, y aquí está una canción muy buena, a mi parecer, que ambientará tu paseo por esta historia: My Bloody Valentine Movie Soundtrack -Prodigal Son

- **Informaciones:** Es una narración en tercera persona, con alusión al one shot "Not Be, But Be" de Ulquiorra que salió este año. Nada más que resaltar, por los momentos...

**- Disclaimer: **La vida me ha beneficiado con la mente de Tite Kubo, porque me ahorró el trabajo de diseñar y sacar a la luz a semejantes personajes XDDDD Bleach es de Tite Kubo, Prodigal Son pertenece a la banda sonora de aquella película tan cuestionable como lo es My Bloody Valentine y este escrito sólo es parte de mi engreída y autoritaria imaginación

-.-

¡A leer!

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Nihirizumu -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mundo sumergido en las tinieblas de los lugares vacíos, era aquél llamado hogar por su instinto de supervivencia. Un tiempo tras otro veía desaparecer y reaparecer aquellas criaturas fantasmagóricas, huesudas, sin vida propia ni sentidos de existencias, vagar a su alrededor, poblando el desierto blanco de una lúgubre sensación similar a la compañía, sin serlo en lo más mínimo, a eso sus labios inexistentes llamaban monotonía. La sangre espiritual regándose entre sus falanges más versátiles y alargadas, burdas copias de manos humanas, pisando aquellos charcos con olor desagradable, poseedores de consistencia espesa, sólo con la finalidad de tragar más entrañas húmedas, viscosas, fingir alimentarse, tratando de evitar una muerte imposible, eso era lo que su recientemente funcional sentido común llamaba existencia...

_La existencia es igual a vacío, monotonía, batallas. No hay cabida para otro tipo de necesidades_

_En mi mundo, un mundo irreal, pero en el cual me veo forzado a sobrevivir, las cosas son de esa manera_

_No hay sentimientos, ni sensaciones. Sólo... vacío..._

Las dunas eran su templo, los árboles secos y cristalinos que aparecían y desaparecían con el vaivén del viento eran su bosque, y los hollows que se lanzaban a destruirlo sin éxito alguno, no eran más que presas. Su ecosistema utópico estaba allí, simplemente lo ignoraba porque no era un ser con sentido de pertenencia, sabía a la perfección que era el más fuerte por kilómetros a la redonda, estaba consciente de que en cada desgarramiento de carne y cada órgano ajeno deslizándose por su garganta, su poder y soberanía en aquél mundo sin vida ni esperanzas aumentaba. Y, a pesar de poseer consciencia de todo aquello, seguía vagando sin rumbo entre aquellos parajes cambiantes, descansando ocasionalmente cuando su irritante cuerpo se veía menguado por un cansancio desolador, tanto como el hecho de seguir existiendo en un plano de sufrimiento infinito...

_La existencia es igual a vacío, dolor, sufrimiento, inconsciencia y desesperación_

_Esa es mi verdad_

Aún cuando pasara siglos, milenios, tiempo inmedible encerrado en ese fantástico lugar, jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse al silencio puro que alcanzaba sus nuevos órganos auditivos constantemente, era imposible medir la duración de éste, porque su lugar no tenía cambios, era idéntico a sus habitantes: Sólo podían mostrar una cara a los demás, y ésta era exactamente igual a todas las existentes, la oscuridad reinaba en su campo visual y en su cuerpo, no quedaba nada de aquél asesino estafador que fue en vida, sólo un mounstro a la deriva entre silencios infinitos y tiempo inexistente

_Sólo hay oscuridad_

_Es mi mundo, y el mundo que comparto con los que son más débiles que yo_

_La existencia es a base de sufrimiento, dolor, soledad, batallas y fuerza_

_Esa es mi verdad, la única que existe, es absoluta_

_Porque soy el único que está consciente de quién es_

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando su cuerpo se estilizó ligeramente, dando paso a un aspecto por demás aterrador y agresivo, claro indicador de sus inmensas capacidades para destruir y reinar. Reinar la nada, su musa, su madre y su asesina, tan íntima a esa existencia irremediable y a su vez tan extraña, distante y cercana, sólo podría ser posible para algo tan similar a ella, como lo era él. No podía balancear lo peor o lo mejor entre no poseer nada o estar consciente de esa afirmación. Complicados pensamientos, su mente avanzada se hundía entre las ásperas aguas de la desolación, confusión, buscando una respuesta en su hogar, carente de ellas. La nada pasó a ser su todo, en un vano intento de volver a perder el sentido y ser lo que era antes: Parte de una atmósfera muerta y sin sentido alguno

_La existencia es a base de dolor, confusión y eterno sufrimiento_

_¿Por qué pienso en lo que soy, si no tengo respuestas para ello?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_No existo, no vivo ni fallezco, sólo sé que estoy en algún lugar_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Por qué siento éste vacío?_

_¡¿Por qué me molesta tanto el no saber en donde estoy?_

Los ojos verdes, con pupilas rasgadas y expresión nerviosa, en poco tiempo pasaron a ser neutros y desinteresados, camuflándose a la perfección con el paisaje. Los pasos, cansados de una carga invisible, marcaban profundos surcos en la sustancia fría que servía como soporte a todas esas criaturas sin alma. Sin quererlo realmente, levantó su ornamentada cabeza, por dos alargadas extensiones del hueso que cubría todo su cuerpo, las cuales se elevaban hacia el cielo, fijando sus pupilas muertas de demonio en aquél astro sin luz propia, detallándolo, intentando discernir entre su pálido y blanquecino destello, algo que le hiciera sentir diferente, por primera vez en toda su existencia. Y, contra todo pronóstico, lo logró.

Desde entonces, su rutina se volvió despegar su vista de lo que fuese, sangre, sesos regados en la arena cambiando su pálido color por uno más llamativo pero menos revitalizante, pedazos de huesos, árboles muertos, y elevarla hasta aquél pedazo de roca brillante, lo único que podía servir de engaño en medio de esa verdad tan apremiante. Nuevas dudas surgieron con esta costumbre, y a su vez, obtuvo, desde el día de su existencia, una respuesta. Una simple y corta respuesta...

_¿¡Por qué me molesta tanto el no saber donde estoy?_

_No debería molestarme, la nada es mi todo, no requiero nada más para seguir existiendo_

_La existencia es igual a la nada, que es mi todo, y que es lo único válido en este mundo seco y frío_

No había más respuestas, sólo preguntas y comentarios, nada similar a una. Pero así estaba bien, no era necesario tomarse más molestias en el camino. El fin de un curso y el inicio del otro se evidenció claramente cuando, después de ingresar por meros instintos de curiosidad (los primero que tuvo) a una enramada luminosa, todo su cuerpo se despedazó. Entonces, cuando volvió a observar sus pálidas y carnosas manos, cuando descubrió cabello deslizándose sobre sus hombros, cuando estudió con esmero su nueva anatomía, las nuevas respuestas abarcaron todo en su mente, aturdiéndolo, dejándolo sin aliento, sólo escuchando sin poder replicar nada más...

_Sólo pienso en lo que soy porque puedo hacerlo_

_La existencia es a base de consciencia, batallas y dolor_

_El dolor es para cerciorarme de que existo_

_Las batallas para poder sobrevivir_

_Y la consciencia para entender mi función a partir de ahora_

_No soy más parte de la nada, ahora ella habita en mí_

_Somos iguales pero a la vez diferentes_

_La nada sigue siendo mi todo, yo no pertenezco más a la nada_

No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para vagar por el desierto, apenas y podía sentarse sin evitar que todas las nuevas aberturas en su cuerpo expulsaran ese líquido viscoso y llamativo que tantas veces vio fluir de las heridas que proporcionaba a sus presas. Sólo logró arrastrarse hasta quedar agazapado en el suelo, intentando no perder el equilibrio ante tantas cosas pasando a velocidades imposibles de analizar en su mente y el temblor pronunciado en las articulaciones, ahora enclenques y flexibles. Cayó varias veces, hasta lograr enderezarse mejor y empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo, su pelaje negro y largo era arrastrado sin piedad, ocasionando que se llenara de arena y restos del camino andado. Sus fríos ojos verdes, ahora con un agregado amarillento, parpadeaban con lentitud y parsimonia, mientras lograba descifrar a lo lejos, una construcción enorme y completamente impropia del desierto. Un paso más fue dado, antes de que una suave y misteriosa voz atrajera su atención:

- Eres un Vastolorde, sin lugar a dudas, parece que buscas algo ¿Me equivoco?

Sólo desvió sus ojos hasta el humano con ropas negras que, con una cinta alrededor de uno de sus brazos y oscuros cabellos deslizándose con el viento, le sonreía sin temor u odio alguno. Eso le hizo voltearse completamente, y el humano, al percatarse de que poseía su total atención, le murmuró en un tono más bajo del anterior, pero audible para él:

- Si está en mis capacidades, puedo darte aquello que tanto buscas

Despegó sus finos y resecos labios, era la primera vez que utilizaba sus cuerdas vocales, por lo tanto sintió un profundo ardor en cuanto emitió el sonido que le pareció más adecuado:

.- Sentido

El hombre sonrió aún más, y le explico, tendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, en una actitud que el ser no comprendió del todo:

- Puedo darte poder, el sentido lo encontrarás si lo empleas adecuadamente

Entrecerró los ojos, y aguardó pacientemente que el Shinigami se diera la vuelta y lo condujera en dirección a la enorme fortaleza, algo que denominaban "Las Noches", en sus interiores le sorprendió encontrar otros seres como él, cada uno con una mirada más o menos solitaria que la anterior, no le tomó importancia y logró descubrir una habitación en donde se quedaría hasta que el Shinigami, autodenominado Aizen, le diera aquello que él creía anhelar tanto, mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta de entrada a su nuevo mundo, alcanzó a reclinarse en el mullido asiento que poseía el lugar, y ver hacia otra especie de salida, pero mucho más estrecha y atravesada por tres líneas de un material que le era desconocido, logró respirar el aire de un nuevo sitio, no era más un Rey, ni parte de la nada, perdió su identidad a cambio de poder, ahora veneraría a un nuevo Rey en su hogar, a pesar de saber muy poco, era consciente de eso...

.- No soy libre

Ya lo sabía, pero aún así, decidió pensar un poco más, murmurando al frio aire, mientras éste se llevaba sus palabras al abismo de olvido y confusión del cual, sabía, jamás escaparía...

.- Nihilismo...

_La existencia se basa en hechos, dolor y nihilismo_

_Hechos para confirmar la veracidad de tus experiencias_

_Dolor para certificar que sigues existiendo_

_Nihilismo porque todo lo fundamental no existe_

_La nada es parte de mí, y yo soy parte de la nada_

_La nada es mi todo y representa mi felicidad_

_Esa es mi versión de la existencia, y la única que existe_

_Nihilismo..._

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Arrancar?

.- Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer, Señor Aizen

-.-

Espero les haya gustado, a mí me encanto, es la primera vez que experimento con algo de estos géneros, espero me digan que les pareció ^^ Por cierto ¡Feliz Cumple, Ulqui! Nos leemos pronto ;D

¡Reviews!


End file.
